


Observations

by ilyena_sylph



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero watching Trowa in a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wachey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wachey).



Heero leaned against the wall, watching Trowa's long, lean body cut through the still water. He knew how to swim, of course, J had ensured that... but he wasn't good at it--unlike Heavyarms's pilot. Trowa made his speed through the water look as graceful as flight through the air...

He shook off the oddly poetic thought, settling back into waiting. He had a few questions about a case, but they weren't important enough to disturb Trowa's routine--and besides, this gave him the opprotunity to watch him without his knowledge, which was a rare accomplishment with the former mercenary.


End file.
